Good Dads
by Blueshinymoonlight
Summary: Something happens to the Winx. The Specialist go and see whats wrong only to fined...little girls. What happen to the Winx? What are the Specialist going to do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, guys it's me again with another story. This story is going to be alittle bit funny and happy story.㈳2㈳2㈳2 Enjoy!**_

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Winx Club㈷5㈶9**

* * *

"Hi, Miss. Faragona what did you need help in?" Bloom asked.

"Ohhhh, why hello Bloom, yes I wanted to ask if you can help organize the books in the secret magic library" said.

"Ok, is it Ok if can an bring the girls along?" " Yes, Bloom but be careful, there are alot of books that have dangerous magic." Miss. Faragonda warned. "Ok, but don't worry we'll be careful." Bloom said.

IN TECNA AND MUSA'S ROOM(with the Winx)

"Guys, tell the truth does this dress make my butt look bigger?" Stella asked.

"No." Flora said sweetly. Just then Bloom came.

"Hey, guys Miss. Faragonda wanted us to clean the magic library." Bloom said cheerfully.

"Ok, wait just a minute, am almost...done! !" Tecna screamed.

"What is that!?" Musa asked. "It is a highly digit-free camera and recorder." Tecna corrected her.

"What, does it do?" Flora said.

" Well, it can focus and video tape a person or persons around here. Like for example." Tecna said turning the camera on. "Then when I say a group or persons name it will work. It won't lose battery, waterproofed, if it falls won't crack and it can see through anything if meaning to focus on that person or group. Look if I say Winx it will focus on us were ever we are."

"Wow, cool.". Bloom said. "Show us." Layla demanded.

"Ok...put it on focus... then it will let you say what person or group...ok... THE WINX..." Tecna said but was interruped.

"Ok we get it ! Lets go! " Musa said in frustration as she dragged Tecna and followed the others to the library.

AT RED FOUNTAIN (with the boys)

"Boys, I would like to have a word with you." Saladin said.

"Ok, well be there." Sky said.

"Just give us couple minutes to change." Nabu said as he and the rest of the guys went inside the room to change from there sweaty clothes.

"Ok, what's up Professor. " Brandon said as he walked in Saladin's office. With the others following.

"Ohhhh, boys its about the girls..." Saladin started. The boys eyes shot out and pounced on Saladin's desk slamming there hands on his desk.

"What!?, What happen!? Are they alright!? Are they hurt?! Whose with them!? Who hurt them!?" the boys yelled all at once shotting out questions about there love ones.

"I don't know but Miss. Faragonda called and said it was an emergency." Saladin lied.

"Well , lets go!" Riven yelled as they went out and ran to Alfea.

AT ALPEA

"Miss. Faragonda we heard news about the girls. " Helia said.

"Are they alright!?" Timmy said,

" Yes, boys follow me." Miss. Faragonda said camly. Which made the boys mad. There girlfriends could be hurt and she's act all calm.

"Yes, so I asked the girls if they can help out with the library and I went to go check up on them and well..." Miss. Faragonda said as peoshe open a door to lead to the library ,finding six little girls.

* * *

 ** _Ohhhh, Cliffhanger . Well that was Chapter one. ㈳2㈳2㈳2 I will update on Wed/Thurs for Bad Girls._**

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo㈏0❤㈍9㈏0❤㈍9/ Blueshinymoonlight_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! This chapter is short because something is wrong with my word documents files and tomorrow all my files will delete. And I already started this chapter so...yeah. Enjoy! !**_

* * *

Where are the Winx!" Sky yelled. All the boys were mad that Miss.F, was wasting their time.

"The Winx are right here." Miss. F said calmly.

All the boys looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?!" Brandon said for everyone.

"Listen boys the girls were cleaning the library and I am guessing that they accidentally opened a book, which transformed them to a younger age."

"Omg that is soo cool!" Brandon eagerly said.

"Are they going to be stuck like that forever!" Timmy said worriedly, ignoring what Brandon said.

"Dear Timmy, no, I all ready gave them a antidote **(A/N: I think thats how you spell it)**

"Ok, if there fine why are we here." Riven said angrily. Clear that Musa was ok but still didn't get it.

"Know thats the part were you guys come in, the girls can't be walking around by themselves. They are the most powerful fairies in the dimension. Anyone can take them and raises them for there own. Imagine if an evil person raises them to be bad. Chaos! !" Miss. F said

"But-"

"Nope, No, I have already...

* * *

 ** _So guys PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS ARTHUR'S_**

 ** _Timmy and Tecna storys:_**

 ** _-_** TecnaxxMusa5674

 ** _Musa and Riven storys:_**

 **-** Fairy Princess Moon

 ** _Flora and Helia storys:_**

 ** _-_** floramielena

 ** _Awsome storys_**

 ** _P.S I will update soon for this story and bad girls._**

 ** _Please Review ...if not alot of ppl review i might delete this story㈶3㈶3㈷5㈷5_**

 ** _Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox❤㈏0㈍9❤㈏0㈍9/Blueshinymoonlight_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys ! Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Here is a bit info. about this story its a twist for other storys like this. In this story the Specialist will take care of the Winx. Since Miss. Faragonda gave them a antidote they will change back but in will be changing like when they are 4 ( which is write know) then to when they are 9 like that the different stages of life. And they have to go throw it with them like a real dad would. Thats why its called Good Dads instead of Small Winx etc. Hope this gave a clearly. ㈳2**_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Winx Club.**

 _ **SummerGurl12255:**_ **Thanks!㈳4**

 ** _wildlife1103_ : Thanks you! **

_**MusaTecna bestfriends forever:**_ **Awe thanks that makes me feel good!❤**

 ** _xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx:_ Thank you! Please keeping reading!㈳8**

 _ **Winx-club-fan:**_ **Here it is!㈴3**

 ** _Guest(May13):_** **Nah its different, it might look similar but has a twist.㈳4**

 _ **Hestrid forever and always:**_ **Hope you enjoy this chapter!㈇7**

 ** _TecnaxxMusa5674:_ No problem,YOU ARE A GREAT AUTHOR! !㈵6**

 _ **doodlebugsie:**_ __ **I won't.㈴2**

 ** _Winxclubfan4life:_** **I won't. Hope you keep reading!㈇9**

 **_Guest(Jul.22):_ Here you go!㈳7**

 ** _floremielena_ : No problem and your story plz!㈳4**

 _ **FloraHelia:**_ **Haha no!㈳4㈳2㈳6**

 _ **soniyamalik444:**_ **Love ya! I will try ! Thanks for reading all my stories!㈵4㈷7㈳4**

 _ **Otakuwolf45:**_ **I will try! Thank you! Love ur .㈍9㈏0**

* * *

 **N** ope,no, I have already asked Headmaster Saladin for his permission and since you guys know the Winx alot I thought it was a great will be sleeping in the Winx dorm in th-" The olderly lady was about to finshed but was interrupted by a arrogant specialists.

"We are Specialists not babysitters!" The spiked haired hero said angrily. This just made Miss.F mad and make the Specialists hit him with a pan so hard so he shut up...if that was even possible.

Miss Faragonda breathed and let her anger flow away. " Oh really, Specialists don't ask questions,if they are given a mission they will go straight to it, are you a Specialist sir?" This shut him right up.

There was alot of "oohs" coming from the rest of the teenage Specialists .Riven looked mad and just snorkel and crossed his arms across his muscle chest.

"Well then without further a do, I will leave you at it."

As the older lady left she closed the door. The boys looked terrified at the little girls who were now playing tag.

Little Musa was headed to Stella .She yelled out "TAG" as she ran away from Stella.

"Awwww I always get tagged!"Stella pouted.

"Haha so what do we do know." Timmy said nervously.

"Well I think we should get them out of here before they open any more books." Nabu said looking at a book that had alot of sparkles on the cover. They were guessing that was the book that the girls got them transformed to little girls.

As they all walked to were Nabu was standing, near the book ,not wanting to standing. They got the hint on the sparkles and all looked at Brandon.

He noticed all the glares that were directed at him. "Ok,what if it wasn't Stella, it could have been...ugghh... Layla!"

"Yeah ,right,but whatever lets take them to Magix, maybe they will get tired, and fall asleep, easier for us." Sky said.

"Ok." said everyone.

They headed to the girls.

"Hello everyone, who wants to go to the Magix!"Helia said rubbing his hands together.

"Ahh ME,ME,ME!I want to go shopping! Stella shouted jumping up and down.

"Uggghhhh!" All the Winx groun in frustration.

"Nope, I am not going, I want to go arcade!" " Me too" "Me too." " I wana go." Every said except Flora. She was drawing something.

"No I want to go to the mall!" Stella whined.

"Ok, ok, we will take you girls to arcade and I will take you to the mall." Brandon clearled.

Helia walked up to his know - child- girlfriend and said " Hey sweetie ,were do you want to go?" politely.

"Look I drew a flower." Flora said quietly as she shoved the paper in his face.

"Oh it beautiful." Helia said once he got it out of his face.

"I want to go to the flower shop!" She screamed once she got up from the floor and ran to the other girls.

They all started screaming and ran out the library when they saw a spider crawling on the floor. They went screaming all the way in the hallways. With the boys chasing them.

"This is going to be a long day!" Sky shouted as all the boys sighed.

IN MAGIX

"Ok so Helia you take Flora to the flower shop, Brandon you take Stella to the mall,and Riven, Nabu,Timmy,and I take the rest of the girls to the arcade." Sky said.

"Later we can meet by the food court." Timmy said adjusting is glasses up.

"Ok!" Everyone said and splited

ARCADE

The guys got the girls some quarters and let them play a bit. Sky was all over the place , following was trying to decided what game to play.

Tecna was playing Pac - Man and hell, she played good, she got the top score. Timmy was shocked and impressed that a little girl was like a pro.

Layla and Musa were at the Dance Game were they play a song and have to step on the buttons on the floor.

They were all having a good time while Timmy, Nabu ,and Riven were talking. Then when they turned to the girls they found them gone. They shot up and ran to look for them. Shouting out there names. Then Sky came running to them asking if they saw Bloom.

"Dude you lost Bloom!" Nabu said.

"Yeah, she was running around and I was trying to keep up with her and then poof she was gone!" Sky said worried.

"All the girls were talking and we turn and there gone!" Riven yelled.

"Oh no this is not good!" Timmy sighed frustrated.

FLOWER SHOP

"Look at the pretty flowers!" Flora yelled as she dragged Helia inside.

" Hello how may I help you with." The lady said politely.

"Oh were just here to look around." Helia smiled.

"Look at the pretty roses,and daisies and the lavender and the patinas and the marigolds- -" Flora said naming all the beautiful flowers.

"Aww that is sweet , a father taking his daughter to a flowershop." said a old lady .

"Do you have any pink carnations? " " Oh yes they are right up here... ugghh .. Uggh!" said the flower lady trying to get them on the top shelve.

"Here you go." Helia said politely and handed the pink flowers to the lady.

"Thanks you. Here you go ma'am." Helia smiled as he turn to look back at Flora.

Shocked went throw him as he didnt see a small little girl in the store.

IN THE MALL

"Pretty!" Stella said as she ran into a store with Brandon caring alot of tiny bags.

"Stella I think we should head back, your friends might be looking for you." He said trying to convince her to stop shopping. He was exhausted, his feet hurt and he is hungry.

"Ok,ok , five more minutes." She yelled back looking at a blue necklace. He sigh, she said that for the past hour.

He then noticed that the cashier was giving him them googly eyes and batting her eyelashes at him once he caught her glare.

"Hey hot stuff!" she winked at him .

"Ugghhh ..ummm..." Brandon said uncomfortable and choose to ignore.

"I want this!" Stella yelled admiring a heart shaped ring.

"Oh ok!" he was running out of money.

They went to the cashier the one that was giving him the googly eyes.

"Ugghh I have a girlfriend." He said.

She gave him his receipt and wrote her number.

"Oh come on she won't know." She said giving him a seductive look.

"No thanks, I would never do that to my girlfriend." he snorted angrily. When he was about to head out he look to see that Stella was gone.

* * *

 _ **Stupid boys! ! They lost the girls!Hope you like it. Please check out my other stories and review. PLZ!**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxoxoxox㈍9㈏0❤㈍9㈏0❤/Blueshinymoonlight**_


End file.
